The goal of the Clinical Trials/Tumor Procurement Core is to provide expertise and quality control to assure completion of all of the clinical trial work and patient tumor sample procurement proposed in this Molecular Targets Assessment Program. The primary functions of the Clinical Trials/Tumor Procurement Core include: 1. Provide technical expertise and consultation in the design and conduct of phase I and II clinical trials of molecularly targeted anticancer agents. 2. Supervise collection and distribution of patient tumor specimens obtained by biopsy of accessible tumor sites and/or peripheral blood leukapheresis. 3. Isolate tumor cells from peripheral blood leukapheresis specimens and distribute to the appropriate laboratories for molecular target assessment. This core will provide essential services to all the projects in this grant for the collection and distribution of clinical samples from biopsied patient tissue and blood. This core will provide the program investigators with standard and novel experimental approaches to address the clinical effects of treatment with targeted therapeutics in human cancers.